Talk:Leshau
(PC) Talk to Leshau *You can talk to him in Grentze Commune - Baaluk after hiring. Andrety 20:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) *To get chummy with him, you have to talk with someone in the academy who says there are towns without remnants. Someone confirm this? He gets some pretty nice stats bonus, at least for me. Owq 03:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Leshau and Remedies? According to this page: http://spreadsheets.google.com/pub?key=pZhsERIrS3w1F29Pb9PkIDQ&gid=2, Leshau should get Remedies. I have also noticed that he has a '?' at skill descriptions. My current Leshau is at BR 92 and no Remedies so far. Anyone managed to get Remedies for him? JYG 17:47, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : He dont' get remedies, the ? is for whatever combat arts he learnsSarmu 03:44, 21 April 2009 (UTC) CONFIRMED: Leshau Parameter Bonus After speaking to Leshau in Baaluk a few times with red bubbles, visit the Academy in Elysion and speak to "Researcher on Break" (no red bubble). He will talk about what happens to towns without remnants. Return to Leshau and speak to him for the Bonus. I did this right at the beginning of Disc 2, not sure if it's possible in Disc 1. PHJF 03:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) (PC) Don't know why but the parameter bonus I just got for Leshau is completely different from the one given on the page for the PC. My bonus was: HP +255(!), AP +1/+17, STR +3, INT +8, SPD +3 Parameter Bonus PC. HP 756 -> 888 (+132, 20% wristlet), so +110HP is real gain since 630 -> 740. AP +11/59 -> +12/68 (init +10, max +15), so real is +10/53 -> +11/59, +1/8 is gain STR 29 -> 32, +3 = 10% INT 48 -> 52, +4 = ~10% SPD 23 -> 25, +2 = ~10% Unique Stat Motivation unchanged. HP +110, AP +1/6 (10%/10%), STR +10%, INT +10%, SPD +10%. By looks of it PC gain is +10% AP/STR/INT/SPD and +110HP. Mikeyakame 16:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Researcher on Break can be spoken to before entering Nagapur for the first time. So Disc 1 you would call it? Mikeyakame 12:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Combat Arts Leshau has One-Handed and Power Grip Combat Arts. (PC) 19:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Bugs? (PC) I've never talk to Leshau, but when I tried to get Wyngale's bonus by talking to Wyngale, every time Wyngale has a red bubble, Leshau has it too. Confirmed, by me, saving your little time at least :D Rizki004 12:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Not a bug. Since the red bubbles are linked to how many times you enter a town area, if Wyngale is ready for one, Leshau might be ready for one. You can get multiple units ready for a talk at any given time as long as you satisfy the minimum number of visits. Zephyr 14:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Access Actually, I just got Leshau after entering (then quickly leaving) the aquaducts. He's probably blocked off when going to disk 2. (PC version) Zloth -- 03:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :The wording was wrong on the main page. It should instead say that you must finish Frustrations, which has the cutoff of finishing "disc 1". At least entering and exiting the Aqueducts doesn't do anything to the quest. Fixing. Zephyr 04:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC)